


Call of the Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Immortality, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Other, Werewolf on deer, poor deer gets eaten in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael sometimes likes to think he's always prepared to change during the full moon, but sometimes he's never truly prepared.





	Call of the Moon

Michael panted and huffed out desperate breaths as he tossed and turned in his bed, his body feeling incredibly hot. It was the night of the full moon and though he was aware of this event as it happened nearly every month or week sometimes and no matter how many times he has thought he was ready for the moon to shine bright over the small town tonight, he was never truly prepared. He could feel the change happening and his body ached and he let out pitiful gruff sounding whines as he drew closer. He was thankful that he lived all by himself in his small home in the woods, but by the gods did he wish someone was here to take care of him even if he knew no mortal would dare trespass this deep into the woods without feeling a sense of fear climbing up their spines especially this late at night. 

“F-Fuck this b-blasted moon” he huffed out and sucked in a pained breath at the sharp pain of his insides shifting. This always happened and always had happened to him for centuries. Yes, Michael was an immortal werewolf that has walked this earth for hundreds of years and no matter how many times he’s shifted into his true form, he was never used to the changing process. The aftermath was fine because it meant that all he had to do was chill out in his home and try to not go outside until the moon and then sun exchanged places. But, it was this shifting of bones and organs and the near excruciating pain that was always the worst for him. And though he was always reluctant to leave his home whenever his change was occurring, it seemed as if his wolf’s instinct to be out in the open was much greater than his human restraint to staying indoors.

It seemed as if his body was running on autopilot because one second he was withering on his bed and now a second later he was sauntering and staggering out of his bedroom and walking down the hall to his front door. Though his human side was screaming at him to stay inside, his wolf side told him to shut it as Michael watched as his slowly changing hand twisted the door knob and he used all his strength to wrench the door open and was now stumbling down the small steps until he crumpled to his knees on the dirt floor. It was time and his body was growing too uncomfortable.

Letting out a series of gruff growls, Michael tossed his head back and howled towards the moon as he began to turn. Two brown furred triangular ears sprouted out of the top of his head and a curly furred brown tail sprouted from his lower back and his mouth elongated into a muzzle with large sharp canines that could easily tear through flesh and his hands turned into brown hand-like paws with nails that grew and sharpened into equally dangerous claws. His clothes ripped as his body grew larger and taller until he nearly stood as tall as a 7 foot basketball player. Brown curly fur began to cover him head to toe before he gruffed out a sigh as he finally finished changing and that familiar shiver swept through his body that signaled that he was done.

Now that he was fully attuned to his wolf senses, Michael let his senses run wild. Even from this spot right here, Michael could every car that drove on the road that was maybe 30 miles away from his safe enclosed house. His nose was able to pick up every smell around him, even picking up the smell of someone barbecuing some houses away. And his eyes were able to see ants walking up and down the trees that surrounded his area. Yeah, his senses were that good and far exceeded that of a regular wolf’s or even a dog’s for that matter. However...much like a wolf, even he had the urge to mate and that urge immediately swept over him the minute he was getting used to his senses. Michael opened his mouth and panted like a dog as he tried to release some of the heat that was beginning to sweep through his body and he bucked his hips against nothing as he could feel his length slipping out of his sheath. Oh yeah, that was another side effect of changing into his wolf form: he was always horny as hell afterwards. And it always was a slap to his face because his heat and the rise of the full moon were always in sync with each other because immediately after he turned into a werewolf, his heat would immediately smack him in the face.

‘Need...need to mate’ Michael thought and he softly growled in arousal as he reached down to grope his ever growing length. Him being a loner, he was never able to find the perfect mate that he could call his especially in his time of need such as now. It was always just he and his hand and now that he was living in the era with advanced technology and he had internet access even this far out, his masturabation sessions have been glorious. Except...he still wanted a mate. No modern masturbatory toy could possibly feel better than what he could possibly get from a human. ‘Need to mate, need to mate, need to mate’ the mantra in his head soon started and he panted and whined and he continued to soothe his erection that was now fully out of its sheath and was throbbing with each chant.

A snapping of a twig alerted Michael from his thought process and he snapped his head around to see a stag deer staring at him from across the way. It was clearly male judging by its size, though its antlers were not adorning his head, perhaps it had recently just shed them or it was still a young male whose antlers haven’t grown into the big curved ones yet. No matter the case, Michael was horny and this deer would have to do. Before the deer had the right idea to turn and run, Michael lunged across the way and just as the deer was facing the other way, Michael growled and put a harsh grip on the top of the deer’s head and pinned it to the ground with one hand while the other gripped into the deer’s hip, Michael being careful to not accidentally puncture the poor thing. Killing it wasn’t what he wanted to do, but fucking it was certainly an urge he couldn’t ignore especially when the buck’s defenseless rear was all for him to take. And take he was going to because as soon as he had an easy firm grip on the buck’s neck, Michael steadied his red tapered length with one hand and harshly shoved his cock deep into the buck’s ass, a gruff growl leaving his mouth at the surprisingly tight feeling wrapped around his cock.

The poor buck bellowed out what sounded like a pained sound at the harsh intrusion and stretch. The deer struggled and tried to break free from the hold on its head, but it soon stilled once Michael released a ferocious sounding growl to stay put. Putting a firm grip on the deer’s neck but making sure he wasn’t choking it and putting another hold into the buck’s hip, Michael instantly began furiously fucking into the delightful hole wrapped around him. By the gods, why didn’t he think of this sooner? How could he have known that such a tight hole could exist that possibly far exceeded that of humans? Like yes, Michael has fooled around with a few humans in his lifetime, but yet this buck white-tailed deer’s ass was so incredibly tight and Michael honestly never wanted to go back to using his hand whenever his heats swung around. And the deer was just taking it too. Like though it was still putting up a fight, it was slowly starting to succumb to what was happening to its body and had no other way to defend itself and so the only thing the deer could do was just bellow out sounds and take the harsh plunges into its rear.

Michael savagely grunted out animalistic sounds and his human side, though was recoiling at the thought of doing this to a poor defenseless animal, groaned as he continued to hammer into the tight orifice, not releasing his hold on the deer for one second for fear that the deer would run away and deprive him of this wonderful feeling. Michael opened his golden eyes, not seeming to remember when he had closed them in the first place, and chanced a look down and groaned at the wonderful image of the deer’s hole stretched around his red inflamed cock that looked to be as if it were hurting the deer from just how big and thick it was. But, he ignored the deer’s bellowing cries as he repeatedly took the hole that practically clung to his cock with each and every brutal thrust.

‘Hah, f-fuck, it’s so fucking tight!’ his human side grunted out and the wolf him growled in agreement as he ruthlessly pounded into the half struggling deer whose hooves were digging into the dirt and trying to dig itself away, but the buck knew he wasn’t strong enough to throw off a creature that was nearly double or even tripled its weight and height. The werewolf was simply getting lost into the vicious thrusts he was giving to the buck, his furred hips rapidly colliding with the deer’s rear in a series of obscene sounds of skin slapping against each other that echoed around the forest along with the sound of his heavy balls smacking loudly against the deer’s rump and it paired oh so nicely with the wild sounds of Michael letting out growl-mixed grunts and the male deer now letting out soft bellowing noises and weird deer-like whines as its tailhole was being violated over and over and had now ceased its struggling to just standing and rocking on its wobbly legs as the buck’s body rocked along with the furious thrusts. Perhaps it was starting to like it, Michael wondered.

Already and unfortunately so, Michael growled as he could feel his knot beginning to swell with each orgasmic wave that began to sweep through him the closer he was getting. Puffing out a rough snarl that even startled the deer judging by the way he felt it jerk, Michael began slamming harder and harder into the tight ass his back legs lifting up like a dog’s that was getting close to cumming and honestly he was getting close. His thrusts were growing more jerky and sporadic and his fierce grunts grew louder and more monstrous sounding and with a harsh shove inside the deer and burying his thick knot in deep, Michael tossed his head back and howled towards the moon as he came deep inside the animal. The deer released another pain sounding bellow as his hole was forced to stretch around the thick bulb, but the deer still couldn’t do anything about it and let himself be filled to the brim with Michael’s cum. The werewolf let out hissing grunts as he continuously spurted inside the deer’s ass with each jerk of his hips before he stilled at the last one and sighed, his tongue lolling out as he panted heavily and waited for his knot to go down.

Fuck...that was the best fuck Michael has ever had in centuries. Never before has he ever had a fuck that damn good before and now he never wanted to go back to just having a go with his hand during his heats ever again. And yet and even though he has yet to even pull out of the tight hole wrapped around his cock, he didn’t want to stop. Though he knew the deer would rather not go again and would much rather run off once Michael pulled out, Michael wasn’t going to let this deer go. He still had enough stamina in him to go again and who was he to deny himself such a wonderful experience such as this?

Michael waited for a while and once he felt that his knot had gone down enough, he swiveled his golden eyes down and watched as he slowly withdrew his deflating knot and pulled his length out bit by bit, his heavy eyelids watching the deer’s hole cling to his red cock until he grunted as he pulled his tapered head out and groaned as he watched the hole gape around nothing and leak his fluids onto the forest floor. Damn, that was the hottest thing he’s ever seen and though he knew the deer didn’t to judging by how he could feel the buck trying to get away thinking that the mating was done, Michael was far from finished. With that lewd thought of wrecking the deer again in mind, Michael plunged back into the loose and wide open hole and groaned at the utter filthy wetness surrounding his cock and came to love that plea sounding bellow the buck let out as if it were begging him to stop, though if Michael listened closer, he could kinda tell that the deer didn’t want him to.

Much like earlier when he had seized the deer in his unbreakable hold, Michael didn’t hold back and was much too amped up on his heat to even consider slowing or stopping any time soon. As soon as he stuffed his large length back into the buck, the werewolf resumed his brutal pounding, letting the heat and his arousal and adrenaline fuel his unrelenting thrusts. The werewolf then let out a growl and took a better hold on the deer’s hips as he ruthlessly hammered his thick red girth in and out of the  buck. This was truly a wild heat he was going through and he hoped that each one he goes through, he hoped he would meet a creature as tight as this every time.

The deer was now fully getting into to it seemed by the way Michael could feel it bucking his hips back against his with each plunge into its ass as if it wanted more of those brutal thrusts, though perhaps it was indeed trying to buck away from him entirely and just couldn’t with that harsh tight grip on its hips. Whichever the case it was, Michael was certainly not gonna reprieve the stag from more of his earth shattering thrusts and somehow increased the roughness of his plunges, liking the damn near close to sounding like pleasurable noises spilling out of the buck. He didn’t what sounds deer made and he was getting a full on lesson on what sounds white-tailed deers made. From the sounds of the buck, it did sound like it was full on enjoying getting fucked like this and this was being made true to the fact that it wasn’t trying to get away anymore and the fact that when Michael reached his hand under the deer, he smiled a wolfy grin as he could the deer’s penis protruding out and was kind enough to stroke it as much as he could without nicking the buck’s dick with one of his sharp claws.

Michael couldn’t believe how his changing into his real form came to this. Earlier in the night he was tossing and withering about with the pain of changing running through his veins. Now, here he was out in the open in his true form and giving it to a buck deer like his life depended on it and anyone stupid enough to come this far out in the woods and at this time of night at that would be able to stumble across this nearly horrific sight. But, Michael knew that no human was that brave to come out here to save this poor deer that was getting violated again and again and there was no one around to stop the werewolf from committing this act against one of nature’s divine creatures. And Michael himself wasn’t going to stop cause said divine creature had a real nice and tight asshole that was preventing him from evening thinking about stopping this sodomy of a deer.

‘Fuckin hell! Feel so goddamn good! Hah, ah, so fuckin tight!’ Michael’s human side piped up again and the werewolf snarled and nearly sank his claws into the deer’s hip as he fucked inhumanely harder into the stag. The repetitive sound of skin against skin returned with full vigor and intensity and by the gods did it sound filthier with the added squelching sound of Michael’s cock ramming through the cum filled hole as if it were the wettest pussy he could ever fuck, but he knew no human orifice could feel as good as this hole. Well...he kind of did wish this were a human he were fucking, but he would just have to settle on this poor deer that he knew was going to run, er, stumble away as soon as he was done.

His end came faster than he had expected and his cock throbbed with the need to release though he knew this orgasm was going to be not as strong as his first one, but he still welcomed it regardless and he growled as he pounded towards it, his hips aching from how hard he was slamming them into the deer’s rear. The buck’s penis too throbbed just as much as his was doing inside the tight orifice and he felt the deer thrusting a bit into his hand before he let out a rumbly bellow as he came into his hand and spilled onto the forest floor. Michael grunted as he felt the deer’s walls clamp around his length and he knew that was the straw that broke the camel’s back for him and releasing a gruff string of breathy grunts, Michael slammed his knot back into the deer’s possibly sore ass and howled again as he came into the deer’s ass once more. Both he and the deer grunted as they both spurted out their own semen until they both sighed, the deer tirelessly dropping onto its knees, only being held up by the knot stuffed into his ass.

Now, Michael was officially done. He was completely tired and spent and his balls were completely drained from all the cum that was stored in them. Unfortunately...though Michael’s heat had now dissipated and Michael was back to his normal werewolf state, there was another feeling that was growing and his stomach rumbled as he knew that his hunger was coming. And though it felt wrong to eat the deer he just fucked twice, he thought it would be much better to end the soreness the deer was having in its rear now. Also, easy pickings. His meal was already here and who was he to just ignore an easy meal?

‘Sorry bout this in advance’ Michael murmured silently and couldn’t himself from lapping at his chops to lick away the drool that was beginning to pool and dribble out. With that thought in mind and feeling his hunger increase and his knot decreasing, Michael yanked his length out of the deer’s ass and let the deer fully collapse to the ground. And just when the deer finally thought it could relax and bask in its afterglow, it released a loud pained sound as Michael sank his teeth into the side of his neck but the noise was cut off as Michael roughly tore its neck open. A shitty way for the deer to go, but eh, circle of life and all.

~FIN~


End file.
